Underestimated
by Akela Victoire
Summary: Just because your friend is pregnant doesn't mean that their mobility should be underestimated, as Hermione and Ginny learn the hard way. How were they to know that heavily pregnant Luna could move like that in the snow?
I wrote this for March 2016's Monthly One Shot Exchange over on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum. This one's dedicated to _**Eriamaude** **.**_ I hope you like it!

* * *

A light snowfall was happening outdoors.

The trees, already coated with snow from a previous snowfall shook slightly in the light breeze and the snow on the ground made it look as if it were covered in a fluffy, white blanket.

All of this was currently being ignored, however, in favour of staying indoors, enjoying the warmth and by one of the three current occupants of the house eating fruit as if there was no tomorrow.

"Oh my goodness. Bananas are good! They are just so... so... _good..._ " Luna gushed as she eagerly ate a banana.

"Luna, I'm _concerned._ That's the fifth banana you've had in as many minutes..." Ginny did indeed look concerned and Hermione, standing some distance away, looked concerned as well as disgusted at the voracious manner their blonde friend was eating the yellow fruit in.

"Don't you think that those babies are going to get sick of bananas at the rate you're going?" Ginny asked.

 _"Actually,"_ Hermione piped up, but was cut off by Luna.

"I sure hope not. Bananas are amazing. I never knew that pregnancy cravings were _this_ intense!" Luna reached for a sixth banana. "I'm glad you managed to find these for me! I couldn't even find any bananas in the Muggle world and I tried so hard to find them! Rolf can probably rest a bit easier now..." the blonde giggled.

"I think you need to stop now. Getting your potassium is good and all, but this is a bit much..." Hermione looked at Ginny. "Why not go out in the snow, Luna? You're suitably bundled up for it already and it won't take long for us to suit up and join you..."

"Sure, why not?" Luna spoke again after devouring her seventh banana. "This could be so much fun!"

"I swear, Luna is the happiest pregnant woman I've ever seen." Hermione noted after Luna had happily skipped out the door.

"It must because of her expecting twins." Ginny joked.

"That can't be it. Padma and Terry had their own twins a few months ago and by all reports, they seemed normal enough. Though with _Susan..._ She had her twins the same year I had Rose and you had Albus, remember? _She_ was absolutely miserable..." Hermione reminded her.

 _"Aye..."_ Ginny winced. "I remember. I think Ernie was pretty miserable too. I heard her cravings weren't very easy on him either..."

"We weren't exactly easy on our own husbands when it came to our cravings, now were we?" Hermione giggled.

"Nope. Not in the slightest. Maybe we should go check on Luna..." Ginny pulled on her coat and went out the door, Hermione close behind her and she pulled on her scarf and some gloves.

Somehow, when the three found themselves in the backyard of Luna's home, the three women (inclusive of the obviously pregnant one) found themselves in the midst of a snowball fight, using a mixture of magic and mundane methods of attack and defence.

And Luna, despite being pregnant enough for her belly to get in the way at times, was proving to be an adept snowball fighter, moving faster than either of the two other women ever expected.

She hid in the low branches of a tree, concealed from sight by one of the thicker branches.

Giggling to herself, she watched as Hermione and Ginny searched for her all around the yard, looking confused (and in Hermione's case, a bit frustrated).

Hermione pulled her wand.

Luna knew she was about to try a spell to find her.

She smirked.

Time to make her move.

Jumping out of the tree and shrieking like a banshee, she pelted Hermione and Ginny with a flurry of snowballs, running off and laughing like a maniac as the disoriented pair wiped the snow out of their hair and their eyes.

"You'll never get me!" Luna giggled.

 _"I swear, it's like we're back at Hogwarts again..."_ Hermione thought.

"This isn't fair. I was a professional athlete and even _I_ couldn't move that quickly when I was pregnant with mine and she can move like a bloody ninja when she's pregnant with twins!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It's not my fault that you were slow." Luna giggled from somewhere behind them.

Hermione and Ginny whipped around so fast that they could have gotten whiplash.

Instead, all they got were facefuls of snow.

 _"Dammit Luna!"_ Ginny shrieked.

She waved her wand and an ice fort rose up around herself and Hermione.

"She won't be able to get in here." Ginny smirked, quite sure of herself.

 _"I wouldn't be sure. Luna tends to look at things differently than the average witch or wizard..."_ Hermione muttered. "What we think is impossible, she thinks of as a mere challenge."

"Hermione's right, Ginny."

Both Hermione and Ginny nearly jumped out of their skins when Luna suddenly appeared over the ledge of their snow fort, sitting on the edge casually, her wand twirled in her hands almost idly as she surveyed her prey.

"Okay, I think I'd rather be back at work now." Hermione blinked.

"Run." Ginny said as she blasted a hole through the other side of the fort. "Run _now!_ "

They ran out of it shrieking in an odd mixture of laughter and terror narrowly missing the latest snow avalanche Luna decided to rain down on them.

* * *

Sometime during the snow fight, Rolf had come home and Harry and Ron had decided to stop in for a visit as well.

Once they saw their wives outside engaged in their frozen battle, they chose (wisely) to remain indoors and watch it all safely from a window, mugs of hot chocolate set in front each of them at the table.

"Do you think we should... _oh, I don't know..._ intervene?" Ron asked, looking concerned.

"And get frozen over by Luna? No thanks!" Rolf scoffed. "I know my battles and that is one I can't win. You beat Voldemort, Harry. Though could you beat Luna in a snowball fight?"

Harry took one look out the window at the sight of Ginny using her wand to fire a snowball at Luna and Luna redirecting it back at his wife.

He blinked.

" _Yeah..._ I'm not going to risk it," Harry took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Wise choice, Harry. Wise choice..." Rolf nodded sagely, content to stay safely indoors. "Right now, I'm just hoping our children take after me..."


End file.
